TRIPTICO ROMÁNTICO PARA NEIL
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una historia romántica, apasionada y un poco loca.


**Hola!**

**=)**

**Este minific, lo escribí en Abril del 2010, exclusivamente para el evento "LA GUERRA FLORIDA" que se lleva a cabo cada año en el Foro Rosa "Ciber Hogar de Pony.**

**Espero que les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA: tiene descripciones para mayores de 18 años**

**PARTE 1: ALIENTO A MANZANA**

¡Ella estaba ahí!

Después de tantos años de no verla ella estaba ahí en el mismo salón que él. No lo podía creer estaba allí y él no podía hacer más que mirarla como actuaba, como era el descaro personificado… Como siempre había sido.

_"¡Oh mujer sin mesura! Siempre has sido igual de descarada"_ pensó Neal con una risita maliciosa _"¿Cómo osas fumar de ese modo delante de las señoronas que conversan contigo, exhalándoles el humo casi en la cara? Como si tener que soportarte vestida de ese modo tan sensual y escandaloso no fuera suficiente para ellas.  
>Lo haces apropósito, lo haces porque sabes que tienen que aguantarte si o si, porque seguramente tu padre está poniendo una jugosa cantidad en este "Baile de Beneficencia. ¡Tengo que acercarme a ti! si tan solo pudiera…"<em>

Ella, con su largo vestido negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, harta de las estupideces que farfullaban aquellas viejas elegantonas, solo dio la vuelta bruscamente, casi golpeando en la cara a Lady _"no-sé-cuanto"_con sus largos rizos negros, dejándolas literalmente, con la palabra en la boca.

Entonces lo vio, al otro lado del salón.  
>Impecablemente vestido de frac y con un fular blanco colgando de sus hombros, atuendo que seguramente costó miles, comprado para esta ocasión en particular y que con seguridad no volverá a ser usado; estaba recargado despreocupadamente en la chimenea ornamental del gran salón y ¿cuándo no? con un vaso de whisky en la mano<p>

Trigueño, más que nunca con un bronceado maravilloso que seguramente adquirió en la Florida o en algún crucero por el Caribe, sus ojos almendrados refulgían como dos llamaradas mientras la miraban fijamente ¡Fantástico!

_"Qué manera de quitar el aliento Neal Leagan"_ pensaba ella mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo _"Una vez más eres la sensualidad masculina encarnada… ¡Maldito seas!"_

¿Le pareció o eso fue una tentativa de acercarse? No, qué pena pero quince años y una traición la alejaban de él; ella miró tranquilamente hacia otro lado, como si la visión angelicalmente diabólica de ese hombre frente a ella no le hubiera hecho temblar las rodillas, los muslos y más allá; y se alejó en busca del brazo de su padre.  
>Ella sabía que él no se le acercaría así.<p>

Neal exhaló un suspiro mientras sorbía su trago y la veía caminar felinamente a lo largo del salón. El ya sabía que la seda negra hace ver sensual a cualquier mujer; pero esta vez no era la seda, era toda ella. No era la seda la que la hacía ver sensual; era ella quien daba sensualidad a la seda.

Inevitablemente rememoró cuando la conoció.

Había sido hace ya quince años en el Colegio Real San Pablo. Ya les había llegado la noticia y no muchos la habían recibido con beneplácito, en especial él.  
>¡Es que no solo había que lidiar con el insoportable hijo del Duque! ¿Ahora tocaría lidiar también con la malcriada hija de un Conde?<p>

¡Y para insoportables ella! Qué manera de ser despreciativa y pedante la muchachita. Eliza se le quedaba corta por kilómetros… Pero sí que era guapa, exótica sería la palabra que más se le acomodaba.

Más blanca que la White y con el cabello más negro que el de la Britter; su cara parecía esculpida en mármol y sus ojos oscuros parecían delineados por un cerco de pestañas imposibles y esos labios, llenos y provocativos ¿quince años? qué va ¡Esta era más mujer que cualquiera que él hubiera visto!

Tenía un permiso especial de usar el uniforme negro todos los días simplemente porque así le daba la gana y con esa sonrisa que más que transmitir alegría, daba miedo… ¿Hija de un Conde? ¡Mientras no fuera del Conde Drácula todo estaba bien!

Jamás hablaba con nadie, no porque nadie lo había intentado, sino porque daba la impresión de que nadie estaba a su altura para dirigirle la palabra; había dejado callada a Eliza un par de ocasiones solo con la mirada y lo que su hermana había tratado de hacer durante meses esta chica lo había logrado a los dos días de su llegada: hacer llorar a Candy, cosa que no era fácil. Pero esta era una arpía consumada…  
>Desde ese día estuvo bajo la pupila de Neal Leagan.<p>

En la hora de los deportes a ella le valía un bledo lo que las monjas dijeran, y si a Terry Grandchester había que dejarlo ser ¡A esta había que dejarla quieta! Simplemente se sentaba ahí leyendo mientras sus compañeros sudaban la gota gorda corriendo la milla o haciendo el sapito, ella solo leía gruesos volúmenes mientras comía manzanas… Le encantaban las manzanas y qué manera de comerlas.

Neal no sabía si sería sólo su idea, pero nunca había visto a alguien comiendo manzanas de esa manera, lo que él no se había dado cuenta es que cuando él no la miraba; ella lo miraba a él.

A ese moreno de ojos brillantes, a ese niño malo que provocaba nalguear al mismo tiempo que era besado.

Sí; Terry Grandchester era guapo, era rebelde… pero este Leagan tenía un Je ne se qua que la desesperaba, y mientras el Grandchester no tenía ojos más que para la rubia inocentona del salón, este a ella la devoraba con la mirada.

A veces mientras caminaba por el bosque, lo veía a lo lejos practicar su equitación en una yegua color chocolate ¡Qué ganas de que la agarrara al galope, la montara frente a él y la tomara de la cintura alegando seguridad apretándola fuerte a su regazo! ¿Hubiera sido mucho pedir ser la yegua misma? ¡Qué calibre de pensamientos despertaba en ella ese muchacho majadero y ruin!

Aquella tarde, la monja del deporte los había dejado quince minutos en actividad libre, lo cual significaba que se había ido al baño o a fumarse un cigarrillo… Sí, la monja sinvergüenza se fumaba sus cigarrillos a escondida. Ella lo sabía porque a veces se escabullía a su celda y se los robaba.

Ella estaba leyendo y, como de costumbre, fingiendo que no sentía la mirada ardiente de Neal Leagan sobre ella. Sacó una manzana, redonda, fragante, roja y apetitosa como un pecado y empezó a comerla de ese modo que ella sabía que lo hacía respirar con fuerza.  
>Abriendo mucho la boca pero dando mordiscos pequeños, pegando mucho los labios a la piel de la fruta sorbiendo los jugos que emanan de ella, masticando lentamente mientras movía los labios más de lo normal… ¡Oh sí! Él la miraba cuando hacía eso.<br>¡El ya no se aguantó más! Aunque lo recibiera con una de esas miradas capaces de congelar el fuego del infierno; tenía que acercársele o sentía que se quedaría sin piel.

-¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó un compañero al verlo alejarse.

- No me sigas…- le dijo sin mirarlo –…de pronto sentí deseos de comer manzana.

Se acercó lentamente fingiendo seguridad con las manos en los bolsillos, ella lo miró levantando una ceja y él le sonrió leve, quizás algo nervioso.  
>Ella bajó la mirada y, para sorpresa del muchacho, se hizo a un lado; dejando libre un espacio del tronco donde estaba sentada, como invitándolo a sentarse también.<br>Sorprendido, hizo acopio de su poco valor para aceptar la invitación y se sentó junto a ella sin poder dejar de mirarla comer su manzana. Ella lo miraba de cuando en cuando en silencio.

-¿Gustas? – le dijo ofreciéndole de su manzana con una sonrisilla.

-No, por favor continúa – le respondió él quedamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio otra mordida y luego otra más.  
>El crujir de la fruta entre sus dientes lo estaba ensordeciendo; una de sus manos se paseó desde su frente hasta su barbilla reteniendo unas gotas de sudor que le rodaban, y no sería para menos si acababa de correr casi media milla, pero no era por eso su inexplicable calentura; cuando ella se disponía a dar otra mordida ya sin poder aguantarlo, Neal mordió la manzana del otro lado, sorprendiéndola hasta el susto.<br>Y se quedaron así unos segundos mirándose profundamente, unidos por el beso carnoso que significaba la manzana entre sus bocas.

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse, mientras ambos masticaban pausadamente el bocado dado.  
>Una gota de néctar resbalaba por el dorso de la blanca mano de la muchacha y los ojos dorados de Neal se posaron en ella como si intentara hacerla hervir.<br>Pero su boca fue más rápida que la ebullición de su mirada; en un acto reflejo su lengua trazó lentamente el camino húmedo y dulce de aquella gota haciendo que la joven se estremeciera dejando escapar un involuntario y pecaminoso jadeo de los rosados labios.

Neal la miró de pronto tratando de definir qué había en su mirada ¿Rabia, repulsión, ganas de golpearlo?  
>Lo que vio en la oscura mirada de la chica no dejaba lugar a palabras, y su boca entreabierta menos.<br>Lo que quedaba de la manzana rodó sobre la hierba mientras las manos de Neal aferraban la cintura de la joven y las manos de ella empuñaban el uniforme de él como si quisiera arrancárselo de encima.  
>Ambos devoraban la boca que se le ofrecía con más ímpetu que a cualquier fruta que desearan morder.<p>

Y ya no sabía ella si era por el gusto de haber comido manzanas toda la tarde, pero el sabor de la boca de Neal Leagan era néctar puro y no quería dejar de beberlo.  
>Quería ahogarse en el aliento de ese muchacho malicioso, majadero, impúdico… ¡Delicioso!<br>Ese dulce y embriagante aliento a manzana…

**PARTE 2: PASIONAL**

...Había llegado la hora de contabilizar lo recaudado en aquel baile, su padre y su madre los Condes debían ir al frente. Ella odiaba esos eventos en especial ese momento donde al contabilizar las recaudaciones se decía el nombre de cada uno de los "filántropos" y el monto de su aporte ¿Era necesario eso? ¿Qué no era mejor que las aportaciones quedaran anónimas? O sea, así tendría más sentido el acto de "caridad" pues eso de esperar aplausos por ser el que más dio era, a falta de una palabra mejor… asqueroso.

Entre la multitud de millonarios ella se escabulló del brazo de su padre y se fue hacia el balcón. Disimuladamente miró en derredor el salón y ya no lo vio ¿Se habría marchado?... Mejor.  
>¿Cómo fue que ella vino a formar parte del pasado romántico de ese hombre inescrupuloso?<p>

… Desde aquella tarde en la hora de deportes Neal ya no la había dejado más. Obviamente que todo tenía que ser en suma discreción, si las monjas se enteraban de un amorío dentro del colegio ¡No había Conde que valga! Además, quien la pasaría peor sería él, y ella no deseaba eso.

¡Mínimo una semana de castigo! ¿Una semana sin sus besos? ¡Un crimen! No. Todo debía ser cuidadoso, a veces a él se le escapaba la pasión en la mirada pero ella con su estudiada frialdad le bajaba la bandera. Tenía que enseñarle a ser cuidadoso, metódico, discreto.

Pero siempre había tiempo para una escapadita; siempre entre cambio de horas había un momentito.  
>Los recreos eran muy buen momento para desaparecerse un rato y regalarse a los besos de ese moreno que la volvía loca. Tanto la volvía loca que si en algún momento él reclamaba su virtud… Estaría realmente desquiciada para decir que no.<br>Y ese momento llegó y fue de algún modo ella quien lo propiciaría.

Aquella aula vacía en el sector más alejado, aquella donde guardaban los pupitres viejos era el sitio donde solía escaparse a fumar los cigarrillos que le robaba a la monja. Era un sitio perfecto para estar a solas.  
>Se metieron ahí simplemente para besarse como siempre lo hacían, cada día los besos de ese muchacho eran mejores más deliciosos, más incitantes.<p>

Una tarde recuerda ella, las caricias de él habían subido de tono tanto que si su corsé no hubiera sido tan duro él habría logrado sentir la dureza que provocaba en su pecho el toque de su mano. Desde ese día decidió no usar más corsé… Al volver al cuarto y mudarse de ropa para dormir, una ligera humedad marcaba sus pantaletas blancas.

Ahora estaban ahí en el aula abandonada, y mientras ellos se besaban deliciosamente, las manos de Neal recorrían su espalda con tal ímpetu que se soltó un botón de su uniforme negro, luego otro.  
>Cuando ella se dio cuenta, la mano de Neal recorría el tramo de su espalda que quedaba al descubierto; se apartó un poco pensando por un segundo qué era lo que estaba haciendo… y no lo pensó más.<p>

Ella misma guió la mano de Neal bajo su falda mientras la otra seguía soltando botones; la chaqueta negra de él cayó al piso igual que el corbatín para luego de botón en botón ir descubriendo ese pecho dorado que palpitaba como un caballo al galope.  
>Cuando su fondo blanco hizo de lecho y el clic del cinturón del chico le agudizó los sentidos; ella sólo esperaba que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo porque ella, aparte de lo que había asimilado de sus lecturas, no tenía ni idea.<p>

Mientras los besos de él recorrían la niñez de sus pechos y su torso, ella buscaba aferrarse a él, tenía miedo, por primera vez sentía miedo de esto que estaba sucediendo y que ella había estado esperando sintiéndose muy lista a recibirlo; ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás no lo estaba tanto.

Sin embargo, bastó un profundo beso en su boca para saber que era esto realmente lo que deseaba, estaba enamorada y hasta este momento no se había dado fiel cuenta de eso. Solamente esperaba que él lo estuviera también.  
>Sintió las manos de él separando sus muslos con suavidad y entonces supo que no había marcha atrás, giró hacia un lado su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.<p>

No sabía qué era lo que iba a sentir hasta que lo sintió. En muchos libros decía que dolía como el demonio, en otros que era la gloria más sublime, el placer más grande… ella sintió un poco de todo.

Si había dolor placentero sin que fuera una contradicción de las grandes, este era definitivamente: un millón de sensaciones nuevas recorriéndole el cuerpo, por dentro, por fuera. En cada poro de la piel en cada vello del cuerpo.

Era la gloria más sublime, el placer más grande y que dolía como el demonio; que te hacía dar ganas de llorar pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Una explosión dentro del vientre que ardía como si le pusieran una brasa al rojo vivo por dentro y que a la vez era la sensación más dulce del mundo; que la extasiaba como el opio más fino, como el ajenjo más dulce.  
>Con cada embestida sentía ganas de decir que no, que parara, pero su boca solo atinaba a jadear <em>"Sí… sigue"<em> y sus brazos que por momentos se decidían a apartarlo de sí solo atinaban a abrazarlo y apretarlo contra ella.  
>Sus piernas que por momentos sentía que iban a patalear buscando liberarse y sacarlo de sí mejor se envolvían como sierpes alrededor de las caderas trigueñas adentrándolo más en ella, aferrándose hasta con las uñas a la espalda del muchacho que la poseía. Del hombre que la hacía mujer.<p>

Ella no le dijo lo que sentía… ni él tampoco.

Al comenzar la guerra cada quien tuvo que abandonar el colegio, ninguno pidió la dirección del otro para escribirse… nada. El idilio murió donde había nacido; entre los muros del Real Colegio San Pablo.  
>Sin embargo, en el barco que la llevaba a su hogar ¡Cómo lloraba la frugal despedida! Cómo habría deseado ser suya al menos una vez más antes de eso.<br>Pero ella le había enseñado a ser tan frío como ella, tan parco. A fingir tan bien.

Sí a fingir, a fingir que no sentía nada. En eso pensaba Neal mientras fumaba en el balcón vecino, también entregado a los mismos recuerdos de la vez en que una muchachita tan irreverente como él se le entregó, muerta de miedo como lo estaba él, dentro de un aula vieja llena de pupitres rotos días antes de que cerraran el colegio por la guerra.

¡Cómo le habría gustado decirle lo que sentía por ella en ese momento! Pero así era mejor, hubiera sido gastar pólvora en gallinazos, después de todo ¿Sentiría aquella pequeña estatua de mármol algo por él?  
>¿Cuándo fue que la volvió a ver después de eso?<p>

… Cuando Candy volvió a la Mansión Andry llamada por la Tía Abuela Elroy para que le anunciaran que se casaría con Neal, ya todo estaba organizado. Aun ni le preguntaban a la novia y ya toda la sociedad norteamericana había recibido la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso.  
>Incluso la familia de ella…<p>

Neal fue presentado a todos los elegantes caballeros y damas que habían asistido a la gala en su honor y el de su supuesta novia. Les presentaron a unos Condes españoles de los cuales les sonó el apellido; pero no pasó de ahí, sin darse cuenta que desde un rincón escondido un par de ojos pardos delineados de pestañas imposibles, lo miraban llenos de dolor y resentimiento.  
>La novia salió al salón y ella no podía creer que fuera aquella mosca muerta llena de pecas…<p>

_"¿Con esta te quieres casar pedazo de imbécil? ¿Con la mojigata_ del colegio?" pensaba ella mientras la veía avanzar con su ridículo vestidito rosa entre la multitud de elegantes invitados. Pero qué podía decir ella de vestiditos ridículos, si a ella su madre le había obligado a ponerse un estúpido vestidito tipo Gibson…  
>Para sorpresa de todos, incluso del novio, la joven declaró que no se casaría con Neal Leagan.<br>Al momento salió aquel sueño de hombre rubio vestido de negro que apoyaba la decisión de su hija adoptiva. El mismo cabeza de los Andry.  
>Cuando todo el mundo guardó silencio anonadado, una risita se escuchaba en un extremo del salón, una risa que poco a poco fue creciendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en carcajada.<p>

Todos miraron hasta donde la risa venía, una hermosa muchacha en un vestido Gibson blanco y negro reía a mandíbula batiente, cuál no sería la fuerza con la que reía que hasta un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Neal se quedó estático y boquiabierto cuando la vio ¡Era ella! ¡Ella! Estaba ahí y no la había visto en toda la tarde ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Maldición! Si la hubiera visto antes él mismo habría roto el compromiso antes de ser humillado así… antes de que ella lo presenciara.

El Conde se adelantó y la tomó por el brazo bruscamente sacándola a zancadas del lugar con la Condesa avergonzada detrás de ellos.  
>Antes de salir ella volteó su rostro surcado de lágrimas y su mirada llena de una mezcla de dolor, reproche y triunfo se cruzó con la mirada dorada del joven que sentía que ya no podía retener las lágrimas y salió corriendo al balconcito del jardín.<br>Mientras la limosina negra de los Condes se alejaba con ella dentro; sus manos aferraban la balaustrada del balcón con fuerza, apretando los dientes y ya las lágrimas fueron inútiles de detener.

_"¡No te vayas! Vuelve… ¡Vuelve!" _pensaba el joven entre sollozos viendo el automóvil alejarse.

-Hijito mío, no te preocupes nos iremos a Florida y allá olvidarás esta humillación – le dijo su madre, conmovida, viendo llorar a su hijo.

-¡Ya! Deja de llorar como un bebé. Ten la seguridad de que encontrarás mejores mujeres que esa huérfana - bramó su hermana hecha una furia.

- Sí… - dijo él aferrándose al pecho de su madre llorando como una criatura – sí eso es verdad. Encontraré una mujer mejor, la encontraré… Seguro que la encontraré.

Cuando volvieron de la Florida vino decidido a buscarla de nuevo, a decirle lo que sentía. A no dejarla ir nunca más  
>¡Ojalá le perdonara lo del compromiso! Porque su mirada aquella tarde había sido devastadora para él.<br>Pero fue tarde, tal vez no debió irse a la Florida durante tantos meses… Ella se había fugado con un cantante de ópera.

Una vez más un suspiro se escapó del pecho de la mujer llamando la atención del hombre que fumaba en el balcón de al lado.  
>El ámbar dorado de la mirada del elegante caballero se cruzó con el pardo oscuro de la mujer que tenía a menos de un metro de él. ¡Tan ensimismados estaban cada uno en sus recuerdos que ni habían notado que estaban en el mismo lugar!... y pensando en lo mismo.<p>

Se quedaron como congelados al piso mirándose por segundos que parecieron siglos, el pecho de él parecía como cien caballos desbocados y ella… ella sentía que si no salía corriendo de allí ahora mismo, su vestido caro y el salón lleno de gente jamás habrían importado menos. Sólo un seto de gardenias separaba un balcón del otro, Neal, como adivinando que la gacela se le escaparía hizo un brusco movimiento que envió balcón abajo el vaso de whisky que reposaba sobre el balaústre y mandando al demonio las gardenias de Lady _"no-sé-cuanto"_atravesó el seto que lo separaba de ella.

Justo cuando ella dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí casi corriendo sin importarle lo que él pensara, sintió una mano que la aferró por un brazo y la arrojó casi con violencia al muro entre las puertas de ambos balcones; ahí un punto escondido, donde desde lejos ningún ojo miraba.

Ahí la colocó aprisionándola entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo. Colocando su rostro tan cerca del de ella. Y ella, a pesar del cigarrillo y el whisky en su aliento, no podía más que percibir aquel aliento a manzana que una vez la en el patio del colegio la volvió completamente loca.

**PARTE 3: CONTIGO...POR SIEMPRE**

... Luego de que él volviera y se encontrara con la devastadora noticia de que ella se había fugado con un cantante de ópera, Neal decidió que ya era hora de olvidarla para siempre, o al menos eso intentó con el desfile de mujeres que pasaron por sus armas.  
>Ella se había reído de él la tarde del compromiso, pero podría jurar que estaba llorando al mismo tiempo<br>¿Por él? Entonces, cuando vio que ya no había compromiso ¿Por qué se fue con otro? ¡Para vengarse de él! Mujercita frívola y maliciosa; sí, eso es algo que parece muy su estilo. Pero eso no lo derrumbaría, ella había elegido su destino y ahora él tenía que buscar el suyo.  
>Su familia recibió con beneplácito su decisión de irse a la universidad y hacer algo productivo con su vida.<p>

Eventualmente se enteró que la aventura aquella con el cantante de ópera salió mal y que ella volvía. Una vez más quiso buscarla, saber de ella. Pero lo único que logró averiguar es que se había marchado a España… La había perdido de nuevo.  
>Ahora la tenía aquí, en el mismo lugar donde estaba él.<br>Ahí junto a él, tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir como palpitaba su pecho ¿Era su idea o podía percibir como sus pechos se endurecían al contacto con el suyo?  
>Hubiera sido tan fácil; tan fácil poseerla ahí mismo, con todos dentro celebrando sus propios triunfos; siendo halagados por su "generosidad" nadie lo habría notado y esa mujer habría sido suya como lo fue de niña.<p>

Ella por su lado, una vez más deseaba alejarlo de sí, empujarlo hacia un lado y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.  
>Neal ya no pudo resistirse al mirar su boca, fruta madura, entreabierta y la atrapó con la suya con avidez inimaginable, con la misma urgencia de cuando era un adolescente y ella, cual una Eva gótica e infernal, lo había tentado con una manzana roja.<p>

Por un momento ella no supo de sí, sintió que todas sus defensas la abandonaban, sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerza que su mente perdía coordinación.  
>De pronto ella venció sus propias debilidades "¡Déjame!" le dijo<p>

-No – respondió él – si te dejo ahora, si te suelto; volverás a irte y te veré partir y no podré retenerte. Viviré extrañándote como ha sido durante quince años y ya no puedo vivir así ¡no puedo!

-¡Neal! – exclamó ella mientras su boca volvía a quemarse en la miel caliente que era la saliva de Neal Leagan, y su lengua al poseer su boca.

Las manos de Neal recorrieron su cintura y su torso por encima de la seda que parecía derretirse a su tacto, mientras su boca abandonaba la de ella para, dejando un rastro húmedo por su mejilla, perderse en su cuello.  
>Cuando su mano aferró uno de sus pechos fue como si despertara y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, de voluntad más que física; lo empujó hacia un lado soltando luego una bofetada que lo despertó también a él del embrujo de su piel después de tanto tiempo.<p>

-¿Quién te crees para venir y abordarme de este modo después de tantos años?

-Tú sabes quién… - murmuró Neal sobándose la mejilla mientras la miraba con esas brasas doradas y con aquella sonrisilla maliciosa – aun sabes a manzana…

-¡Muérete! – le escupió ella - ¿Qué pasó con tu mojigata pecosa?

-Nunca me casé …

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Igual la preferiste a ella ¡Aun no lo puedo creer! A la mojigata que babeaba por Grandchester…

-¡No sabía dónde estabas! No sabía dónde buscarte…

-¡Oh! Y esa es tu justificación ¡Maldito infeliz! – dijo ella tratando de salir del balcón pero él la apercolló entre sus brazos.

-No te vayas… escúchame. ¡Por favor tienes que escucharme!

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio al escuchar una voz varonil que la llamaba por su nombre. Ella pudo soltarse y salió al encuentro de quien la solicitaba.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó el recién llegado.

-¡Mi amor! – dijo ella naturalmente a lo que Neal quedó estupefacto – Ven déjame presentarte al Lcdo. Neal Leagan, un viejo amigo del colegio. Neal, este es Armand Mountpassant Vizconde de Chagny… mi prometido

Neal estrechó manos con el caballero mientras sentía que caía en un agujero ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Prometido?

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí mi amor… - dijo ella enredando sus brazos en el cuello del tipejo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Ella de reojo pudo percibir como el trigueño apretaba los puños y componía una mirada que de haber sido cuchillas, habrían hecho trizas al Vizconde.  
>La vio salir, la vio irse del brazo de ese… contoneando su cadera como a propósito y sin mirar atrás.<p>

Y ella salió, del brazo de su Vizconde, sintiendo que la espalda le quemaba por la mirada del hombre que dejaba atrás, es que el cuerpo entero lo llevaba en llamas por sus besos y sus caricias. Tan breve pero tan intenso, era como si todo su ser hubiera esperado por ese preciso momento durante años… y sí, así era; y se moría por mirar atrás, pero no lo haría.  
>Ya había pasado demasiado como para mirar atrás.<p>

Ahora no tendría paz alguna; desde que volvió a España había tratado de ser la chica que no fue nunca.

Su fracasada aventura no la ponía en posición de seguir haciendo desmanes, su padre se lo había dejado muy claro; ya no era una niña ya no era tiempo de niñerías. Ahora tenía que portarse como una mujer a la altura de sus circunstancias y su posición.  
>Si seguía viviendo del modo en que lo había hecho hasta ahora lo único que lograría es ser vista como la más grande casquivana de la historia y eso no convenía a la familia. Su padre era amable y comprensivo así que por una vez decidió hacer algo por él y darle paz.<p>

Cuando le presentaron al Vizconde de Chagny no se le cruzó ni por un momento por la cabeza que podría llegar a algo con él… y ahora era su prometida ¡Su prometida! ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Seguro que hasta ayer hubiera podido contestar esa pregunta pero ahora… Ahora ya no estaba segura de nada.

No pudo dormir esa noche, cada parte donde las manos de Neal se habían posado le ardían como si la hubieran marcado con un hierro al rojo.  
>Los días pasaban y ya había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas que había rechazado, llegaban cartas, mensajes, recados. Enormes arreglos florales… todo de parte del Lcdo. Leagan.<br>Y ella daba negativas como si fueran flores; estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
>Poco a poco dejaron de llegar y ella se sintió más tranquila pensando que ya él lo había comprendido, trató de respirar aliviada, pero la verdad es que se sintió descorazonada.<p>

Una vez más Neal se daba por vencido, una vez más se hacía a un lado sin presentar batalla como un hombre de verdad.  
><em>¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Podía culparlo? ¡Estúpida! ¿Cuántas veces a la semana dijiste NO? ¡Un hombre debe tener sus límites!<br>¿Qué esperas ahora? Te vas a casar en un mes ¡Te vas a casar!_

En esos pensamientos estaba mientras abría un sobre que acababa de llegar para ella. Al abrirlo abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que leía.  
>Sin remitente, sin nombre, sin dirección; solo cinco palabras escritas en medio de una tarjeta: <strong>"NO TE VAS A CASAR"<strong> Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó lejos como si fuera una papa caliente.  
>Su cabeza era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. No sabía qué hacer, lo que sí sabía era una cosa: Neal Leagan intentando casarse con la mojigata de las pecas después de haberla tenido a ella ¡Eso no lo iba a perdonar jamás!<br>Esa fue la última señal de vida que dio Neal Leagan para ella. No volvió a saber de él. Ni una nota, ni una carta, ni una flor… nada.

Esa última sentencia la tenía flotando dentro de su cabeza, y era como una pesadilla que la rondaba hasta en los sueños. Sueños donde se veía a sí misma en un balcón siendo desnudada por las manos del trigueño mientras ella no ponía ninguna resistencia, simplemente se dejaba adorar, y luego esas palabras en su oído: no te vas a casar…

La mañana de la boda estaba tan nerviosa que cualquier cosa la hacía temblar; todos los periódicos tenían como titular el evento social más importante del año: el matrimonio del Vizconde de Chagny y la hija de los Condes de Campos, dos ilustres casas europeas que se unían con el enlace.

En la sacristía de la Catedral donde habría de realizarse el enlace, ella terminaba de dar los toques finales a su principesco atuendo porque, como no podía ser de otra manera en una boda como esta, la novia tenía que ir de blanco con velo y corona.  
>¡Ja! Si se supiera de sus andanzas, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír con picardía.<br>La puerta se abrió y acto seguido escuchó pasar el cerrojo ella le dijo a su madre que no cerrara que pronto saldrían. Al no obtener respuesta se dio la vuelta. No era su madre.

Neal Leagan estaba ahí frente a ella con el mismo frac y fular que había usado aquella noche ¡Se veía divino!

El la miró de pies a cabeza casi extrañado, era la primera vez que la veía vestida de un color que no fuera negro, se la veía tan diferente. Lucía como un ángel ¡Estaba hermosa!

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Te dije que no te ibas a casar- le dijo él plantándosele en frente.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues detenme si puedes!

Ella no pudo salir, las manos de Neal la agarraron por los hombros y una vez más sintió su boca maravillosa devorando la suya como si deseara dejarla sin aliento, ella intentaba luchar ¿lo intentaba? ¡No, qué va a intentar nada! Si durante todo el mes, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta lo que había estado deseando es que ese hombre viniera por ella y la tomara. ¡Pero porqué había tenido que esperar justo ese momento!

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella cuando él la levantó y la sentó sobre el escritorio de la sacristía.

-¿Qué te parece que hago? – contestó él mientras sus manos viajaban bajo la vaporosa falda arrancando ligueros y ropa interior.

-¡No! , déjame. No vamos a poder ¡Alguien va a entrar!

-La puerta está cerrada con llave – le dijo él mientras su boca invadía la porción de sus pechos elevados que mostraba el escote.

-No lo hagas, esto… esto no está bien ¡No, déjame! - jadeaba ella mientras sus manos, necias manos, arrojaban el fular y la chaqueta y desataban el corbatín del frac.

-Detenme… - la retó él mirándola de frente, hundiéndose en los ojos pardos de ella que ardían con el mismo deseo suyo. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre sus glúteos, mientras lentamente la frotaba contra su hombría aun presa dentro del pantalón – Detenme…- le volvió a decir.

Por toda respuesta la joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza y unió su boca a la suya mientras sus manos viajaban bajo su cintura buscando franquear el último obstáculo que impedía que él la tomara.

Y ya no hubo impedimento, sus cuerpos se unieron en ese nudo sagrado que es el ayuntamiento carnal, el entronque del cóncavo y el convexo que deseaban unirse en perfecta armonía, volver cada uno al lugar donde pertenecen porque se habían moldeado juntos y al mismo tiempo desde la primera vez que el uno poseyera al otro y viceversa.

Ella aferrada al torso de él, se sentía llegar al cielo como la primera vez, sentía como si fuera la primera vez de su vida de nuevo. Cuántos hombres, cuántas aventuras para sacárselo de la piel y nunca lo había logrado.  
>Nunca ninguno había logrado de ella lo que este hombre había logrado desde la primera vez. Sí, sentía como si se estuviera entregando por primera vez al hombre de su vida.<br>Porque él era el hombre de su vida, el primero y Dios quisiera que fuera el último…

El sabía que ninguna mujer en su vida, ninguna, podía llevarlo a donde ella lo llevaba, a donde lo transportaba. Porque ella llevaba el alma suya incrustada en el cuerpo, porque nada ni nadie se la había sacado jamás del corazón. Tantas mujeres, tantas bocas, tantos cuerpos y ninguno tenía esa calidez, ese aroma, ese sabor… a manzana fresca.

¡Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar!

-Hija, ya casi es hora ¿Estás lista?... Hija.

-¡Has que se vaya! – gimió él a su oído.

-¡Ya voy mamá…! – logró decir ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-Pero es casi tiempo. El Cardenal dice que…

-¡Madre que ya voy! Que se espere el maldito Cardenal, no hay boda sin novia…

Escuchando los pasos de su madre alejándose, ella se envolvió en el pecho de él como si quisiera metérsele dentro justo en el momento en que su cuerpo llegaba al clímax de la entrega y juntos llegaban a la gloria máxima del amor hecho carne.

-No hay boda sin novia… - decía él con una risita mientras recomponía su ropa - ¡Ya no hay boda!  
>Ella reacomodaba su velo y su corona ante los ojos atónitos de él.<p>

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al verla acomodarse el cabello.

-Me caso en cinco minutos…- le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, me caso …

-¡Te escuché bien la primera vez! – le dijo él tomándola por los hombros y volteándola para verla de frente - ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

-¡No, el loco eres tú si piensas que por lo que acaba de suceder voy a tirar por la borda mi boda con el Vizconde! – dijo, y de un tirón se soltó de él.

-Escúchame…- le dijo casi rogando con la mirada - ¡Te amo! Te amado durante todos estos años, no lo hagas, no te cases.

Ella lo miró con resentimiento ¿Tenía una idea de cuánto tiempo ella había estado esperando esas palabras de él? Porqué había tenido que esperar tanto. Durante un mes la bomardeó de cartas y notas… ¿No se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decirlo en alguna de ellas?

-Es tarde que lo digas ahora- le dijo – ahora esas dos palabras nada cambian entre nosotros.

-¿Vas en serio? ¿Aun te piensas casar a pesar de…? –

-¡A pesar de lo que sea! Yo me voy a casar con Armand

-¡Quiero ver que lo hagas!- le dijo él con una sonrisilla de seguridad.

-Entonces cariño…- dijo ella acercándosele con una sonrisa sensual – ve afuera y toma asiento antes de que te quedes sin lugar.

Neal se mesó los cabellos sintiendo que estaba a punto de reventar de las iras ¿Cómo esta mujer puede ser tan maliciosa y fría como para acabar de hacer el amor con él en su vestido de novia y tener el nervio de salir tan fresca a casarse con otro?  
>La veía irse una vez más, caminar lejos de él si mirar atrás, casi flotando en su hermoso vestido blanco de novia como si él mismo no lo acabara de mancillar, mientras corría el cerrojo y abría la puerta<p>

-¡No te vas a casar! – exclamó golpeando con ambos puños el escritorio donde hace tan solo unos momentos acababa de hacerla suya.

Ella volteó una sola vez, lo miró fijo sin expresión en su rostro inmaculado.

-Mírame…- le dijo y dándole la espalda una vez más, salió de la sacristía camino al altar.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y ella, del brazo de su orgulloso padre, cruzaba la nave central de la catedral mientras su apuesto prometido la esperaba sonriente.

¡Qué guapo era Armand! Cualquier mujer se sentiría más que feliz de ir a casarse con él, cualquiera menos ella, porque ese hombre no le movía ni un mal pensamiento.  
>No tenía esa fuego en la mirada, ese atrevimiento en las palabras. Siempre tan mesurado, siempre tan flemático, tan… aburrido.<p>

Apostaba ella, a que ni si quiera para hacer el amor sería capaz de transmitir ese fuego; ese fuego que a ella le quemaba las entrañas y que solo Neal Leagan había logrado avivar.  
>Solo dos veces en la vida ella se había sentido realmente mujer: cuando tenía quince años y hace diez minutos.<br>¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Al llegar al altar su padre la entregó en las manos del que sería su esposo. Un esposo a la altura de lo que requiere un linaje como el suyo. Casi lo vio respirar aliviado seguramente pensando que con este matrimonio quedaban atrás todas las diabluras de su rebelde hija.

Ella también lo pensó y por un momento, sintió como si le estuviesen colocando un grillete en el cuello.  
>Al tomarse de las manos con su prometido este le sonrió y ella lo hizo también por protocolo, pero una figura llamó su atención.<p>

Neal aparecía en la puerta de la iglesia, sin corbatín, con la camisa a medio abotonar y arremangada, con los cabellos castaños desordenados y la chaqueta colgando del hombro.

Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y él sabía que ella lo estaba mirando. Lo vio tomar asiento en la esquina de la última banca, de lado y apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas entrecruzando los dedos si dejar de observarla.  
>Iba a mirarla ¿De verdad iba a mirarla casándose con otro? ¡Está loco!<p>

Sintió que el cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblarle y su prometido debió sentirlo también pues con sus dedos empezó a masajear las manos que sostenía.

Neal la miraba, si que la miraba ¿De verdad se iba a casar? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de probar? … ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente lo que le había dicho?  
>Había abierto su corazón y le había dicho lo que a nadie… bueno, una vez lo había dicho a otra persona pero eso no cuenta porque en realidad no lo había sentido, no como ahora.<br>¿Tan estúpido había sido? Sí, demasiado estúpido. Primero para dejarla ir y después para seguir en esa anca de iglesia viéndola destrozar su vida y la de él.  
>El Cardenal continuaba con la ceremonia y ya casi llegaba a las preguntas de rigor, y ella continuaba con esto. Neal no lo podía creer, iba en serio; lo haría se casaría y lo obligaría a verlo.<p>

Cuando el Cardenal preguntó al novio _"¿Aceptas tomar a esta mujer _por esposa…?" Neal no lo soportó más y salió de la Catedral.

Ella pudo verlo claramente pues estaba más pendiente de él que de su boda; lo vio salir, lo vio irse; marcharse otra vez. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si escuchaba el motor de su automóvil sentiría que se moría.

Estaba tan pendiente de ello que no escuchó la pregunta del anciano sacerdote hasta que la llamó por su nombre.

-¿Ah? Perdón ¿Puede repetir la pregunta?

- Hija, te la he hecho dos veces ya…

- Si, lo siento no escuché ¿Puede repetirla?

- Está bien ¿Aceptas a este hombre en la riqueza…?

¡Maldición! ¿el coche arrancó?

-¡Aceptas!

-¿Eh? – dijo ella volviendo a su realidad y asintió mirando al sacerdote.

-Tienes que decirlo

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes que decirlo en voz alta, mi amor – le murmuró su prometido dulcemente.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella luego de un momento.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que lo siento mucho Armand. Espero que encuentres alguien que este a tu altura, yo solo te haría sufrir con mis locuras.

-¿¡Que!

-De verdad no te convengo lo lamento, lo siento mucho ¡Adiós!

La mujer soltó su ramo y agarrando el ruedo de su vestido salió corriendo de la Catedral dejando a todo el mundo demudado.  
>El novio se quedó de pie ante el altar sin saber qué demonios había sucedido mientras la Condesa se desmayaba en los brazos del Conde quien meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro casi sonriendo, como entendiendo que su hija era un espíritu libre y no iba a cambiar. Es decir, una loca sin remedio.<p>

Al salir de la Catedral, ella se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Neal Leagan cruzado de brazos apoyado en el capot de su automóvil sonriéndole con la mirada brillante.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos

-Si me hubieras robado no habríamos tardado nada grandísimo idiota ¡Casi me caso con otro por tu culpa!

-¡Ahora es mi culpa! Jajajajaja ¡Estás loca de remate! ¿sabías? – le decía él mientras le ayudaba a entrar todos los tules de su vestido por la portezuela del auto.

-¿A dónde señorita Condesa? – le preguntó entrando y poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Al cielo…

-Eso es fácil- le dijo él mientras la besaba apasionadamente casi sin ver la avenida que tenía delante.

El auto cruzó la avenida a la máxima velocidad que permitía la máquina.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?

-No…- respondió ella

-¡Cómo no! Si te lo acabo de decir allí dentro

-¿Y tú crees que con una vez basta? ¡Eres un estúpido!

-Jajajajaja… Te amo ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMOOOO!

-¡Y yo a ti mi amor!... ¿qué es esto?- le preguntó ella cogiendo del piso una bolsa de mercado.

-Manzanas…- respondió él.

-¿Manzanas? Pero ¡tantas! ¿para qué?

-¿No te imaginas?

-Ni idea Neal Leagan

-Voy a machacarlas y a embadurnarte toda en purè de manzana- le respondió él con la mirada encendida – y luego voy a devorarte toda como si fueras una jugosa manzana deshaciéndose en mi boca.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta sintiendo que todos sus sentidos respondían a esa diablura que pensaba el hombre al volante y por un momento sintió que volvía a tener quince años, que volvía a ser aquella muchacha excéntrica y loca, fría por momentos pero que en cuanto lo sentía se dejaba llevar por todos sus impulsos casi sin pensar; solamente sintiendo con la piel y el corazón.

Rió con todas sus fuerzas imaginándose la delicia que sería si de veras se atreviera a hacerlo

¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Gritó ella mientras su velo y su corona quedaban tirados en la calzada de la avenida.

Neal rió con fuerza al verla hacer tirar su velo por la ventana y liberar sus hermosos rizos negros; se sentía feliz ¡Feliz como hace muchos años no se sentía! Estaba con la mujer que amaba, con la que de verdad amaba y había amado desde adolescente y algo dentro de sí le decía que esta vez, sí sería para toda la vida.

FIN

**Disculparán el haberme puesto de protagonista, pero es que ¡yo amo a Neil Leagan! jajaja**

**Ya sé, seguro diran ¿ehhh?, bueno, asi son las cosas**

**En todo caso, espero que les halla gustado.**

**Gracias!**

**=D**


End file.
